


In the End

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Implied Death, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, chuck - Freeform, chuck shurley - Freeform, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: Chuck narrates part of the story as the reader tries to get out of a bad situation. Will Sam and Dean make it on time?





	In the End

_**Endings are hard** …but you know, I’m getting ahead of myself. I should really start at the beginning. Not the beginning beginning…that would take far too long, and honestly it has nothing to do with now. What we’re talking about is the beginning of Y/N and the Winchesters. Out of all the relationships they have developed over the years, the one they had with her was one of the most important. They had gone through a lot together; they had lost so much, and almost lost each other, but they always, always prevailed. Of course, being God I’ve had a front row seat to most of it but today…today I’m going to stick with Y/N. It’s important to stick around for the beginning and the ending to a story._

* * *

Dust. The smell of rotten wood. Damp earth. Y/N couldn’t remember where she was, the last fuzzy memory she had was of being somewhere well lit, wind blowing through open windows and smooth leather under her fingertips.

The Impala. The last place she remembered was being in the backseat of the Impala on her way…to… _somewhere_. That memory seemed far away though, and didn’t explain why she was where she was now.

The next thing she noticed was pain; blinding, fiery pain that swept through her torso and into what felt like every bone in her right side. She shifted slightly, biting back a scream as even the smallest movement sent agony coursing through her. She dug her fingers into the cool, soft dirt she was laying on as she attempted to calm herself down enough to inventory all the injuries she had.

She took a deep breath, her eyes still shut, and slowly moved one hand up and towards the main source of pain. She noticed that everything seemed fine as she ran her hand from her upper thigh to her hip, but as she traveled towards her rib cage, her hand brushed against a sharp, splintery shard of wood. As soon as she made contact with it, she screamed. If she thought it hurt before, nothing compared to the white hot agony that streaked through her ribs and into her chest. She took another deep breath and tried to brace herself for what she was about to see.

She lifted her head as much as she could without jostling herself any more than necessary and slowly opened her eyes. A large chunk of wood, about a foot long and four inches wide, had gone through her side and under her ribs.  A quick check told her that it also protruded slightly out of her back, and she groaned as she dropped her head back onto the ground. She’d been in some pretty bad situations, but she was pretty sure this took the cake. She wondered if Sam and Dean even knew where she was. She closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to come.

How the hell did she even get here?

* * *

_By all accounts, had Y/N had a normal life growing up, she probably wouldn’t have found herself here. Not saying she would have had a white picket fence kind of life, but she probably wouldn’t have found herself in a dark cellar, impaled on a piece of wood while running from a vampire._

_But she didn’t. She grew up traveling the country with her parents, much like the Winchesters, and had been lovingly deposited at both Bobby’s and Pastor Jim’s on various occasions. It was during one of those instances that Y/N met Sam and Dean._

_They did not get along._

_They would not get along for much of their younger lives; Y/N and Sam were fine but her and Dean…they butted heads constantly. One time they fought so hard, Bobby had to take a water hose to them to make them stop. Later, he’d had to use the hose on them for a completely different reason that I don’t want to go into detail about. Let’s just say, they started to get along._

_The long and short of it was that, no matter how long it had been, when Y/N and Dean saw each other again, they always fell back in step as though no time had passed. Which was why, when her parents died in a car accident (a heck of a way for hunters to go out. Sometimes I like to cut ‘em some slack), Y/N had looked for Dean and Sam, which in turn…brought us here._

* * *

Despite the pain in her side and the overwhelming urge to just lay on the cool ground, Y/N forced herself to roll to her uninjured side and onto her hands and knees. Her stomach roiled and threatened to rebel against her as she struggled to keep her balance. Her vision began to fade around the edges and she prayed that she wouldn’t pass out; all she needed was to land on the piece of wood just the wrong way. After a moment, the feeling passed and she chanced a quick glance around the room to see if she could use anything to stand up. There was a thick wooden beam to her left that still seemed fairly stable, so she slowly crawled across the dirt floor, grimacing as small pieces of stone and broken glass dug into her palms and knees.

She took a deep breath, gripped the beam as tightly as she could, and slowly pulled herself up from the ground, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood as she bit back another scream. Once she was standing upright, she leaned against the rough wood, ignoring the splinters dimpling the soft flesh of her cheek, and struggled to catch her breath. Bits and pieces of how she got here were starting to come back to her, and she realized that she’d rather just deal with the task at hand than deal with the idiotic decision that led her here. She dug her hand around in her pocket and pulled out her phone. Though the screen was cracked, everything else seemed to be in working order, so she turned the flashlight on and risked taking another look at her side. From this angle it was hard to see much because her flannel was in the way, but she could still see where the wooden shard came out on both sides. There wasn’t as much blood as she would have thought there’d be, but she knew that the wood was probably keeping most of it in. _“I’m not a doctor…but that looks pretty bad, kiddo. Like, ‘You’ve got some internal bleeding that’s going to get exponentially worse when you pull that out’ bad,_ ” she thought to herself.

She flipped the phone back around and checked her signal. Nothing. Not even a single bar that would give her the slightest chance to get in touch with Dean and Sam. She looked around the dark, damp space and located where she had apparently gone wrong. The remains of what used to be a staircase clung precariously just below the door she had ran through, but was too high up for her to easily reach it. She swept her gaze across the small room and noticed a small window about eight feet off the ground. Not too high, but in her current condition, it would take some work to get to.

There was a large desk and a few small crates she could use to get to it, but she realized that none of it would matter if she didn’t get the wooden shard out of her side. She wasn’t sure what was more dangerous; leaving it there and catching it on something while she was moving stuff around or pulling it out and possibly bleeding out where she stood. It was time to make a decision, and Y/N was pretty sure it would be a lose/lose situation. 

* * *

_When Y/N finally found the Winchesters again, it had been during a time of her life when she’d felt the most alone. Her parents were gone, Bobby was gone, Pastor Jim was gone…but she heard rumors that Sam and Dean were still roaming around, and had decided to follow the whispers. Her boys…she’d been desperate to find them, and the moment she first saw Dean again, her heart had nearly jumped in her throat. He was still her Dean…sunkissed and freckled, his green eyes bright in the afternoon light. But there was something different about him, a hard edge that wasn’t there before; an exhaustion that had been nothing but a mere shadow when they were younger. She had wanted to reach out and smooth the worry lines from his forehead and kiss the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. He was Dean, as handsome as ever and even more of a smart ass, but he also seemed infinitely older. It was as if the weight of the world was literally on his shoulders._

_I guess in a way it was. I can’t say I was ever gentle with the Winchesters, and it showed. …I need to make a note to apologize to them for that…anyway, Y/N coming back to them had been the best thing that could have happened to either of them, especially Dean. Why she’d left to start with had become fuzzy for both of them. It didn’t really matter anymore, and the important thing was that they were together. The three of them were inseparable yet again, and Y/N had come to realize just how much she loved and needed Dean._

_Dean had taken more convincing. Don’t misunderstand, it wasn’t that Dean didn’t love Y/N. No, no, it wasn’t that at all. It was that Dean didn’t think he **deserved** her, which is truly a classic Winchester trait. _

_And before you say anything, I **know** …I’m God, I made them that way, it’s my fault. Well, until you yourself are a god, maybe keep your comments to yourself, peanut gallery. _

_Anyway, it took some convincing, but Y/N managed to convince Dean that he was good enough. And the rest, up until this point, was history._

_As per usual, though, emotions had run wild. I don’t want to jump ahead…maybe I should let Y/N explain it herself, I wasn’t really paying attention to most of it._

_What? Don’t look at me like that, even if I can see and hear everything doesn’t mean I want to._

_Now, back to the story…_

* * *

Y/N looked down at her side again as she contemplated how she was going to do this now that she’d decided to remove the piece of wood. She was going against her better judgement, but it had become pretty evident that she wasn’t going to be able to move around well when she’d tried stepping away from the beam. Just walking was torture, and although removing a giant splinter that may or may not be holding her organs in place may have been a bad idea, if she didn’t pull it out she would likely die where she was anyway.

She gently probed the wood, ever so slightly running her fingers down the length to check which way the grain was going. Pulling it out was going to hurt, but if she pulled it from the wrong direction she was going to have a whole new set of problems. The next problem she encountered was that the wood had not only gone through her side, but also her shirt. She carefully slipped both arms out of the flannel, then tore the sleeve off the side opposite the wood. She was going to have to be quick if she was going to even remotely try to staunch the blood flow once she pulled it out. She wrapped both hands around the front end of the splinter, and for a brief moment, Dean’s face flashed in front of her face. “I guess that’s what they mean by your life flashing before your eyes”, she thought to herself, then braced herself and pulled. The sound that left her was inhuman, and for an agonizingly long minute, she thought she was going to pass out. She sucked in air in hitching breaths, unable to control the sobs that were escaping her, and let the now bloody shard of wood roll out of her hands and onto the floor. She hurriedly shoved the torn shirt into the hole now in her side and let loose another almost primal scream.

“It’s okay, it’s okay…it’s out, it’s gone, now I just have to climb out of that window. It’s okay, it’s okay,” she repeated it like a mantra as she tore another strip off of her shirt, folded the large piece into a thick square, then tied it in place with the smaller strip. Her hands were slick with blood and it took her three tries before she was able to get it tight enough to stay. She leaned heavily against the beam and tilted her head back, her eyes shut. She shouldn’t even be here. If she had just let Dean explain himself before getting in a huff and storming off, trying to prove something she didn’t have to prove, she wouldn’t be in a dark basement, bloody and alone. She didn’t even manage to get the vampire she had gone after, and to top it off, she was pretty sure Sam and Dean didn’t know where she went.

She took a deep breath and tried to force the image of Dean out of her mind so she could concentrate on getting out of the basement. She slowly began to make her way to the desk, each step more excruciating than the last. By the time she reached it, sweat was pouring down her face and her vision was beginning to blur. A shiver passed through her as her hand traveled slowly to the soaked through makeshift bandage. With nowhere else to go, the blood had begun to drip down her side, and she grimaced at the warm, sticky tracks it left as it began to soak into the waistband of her jeans. “Dammit…” she whispered into the darkness.

She shuffled around to the far end of the desk. She would need to push it about five feet to the left and then a couple feet back to even remotely have a chance of reaching the window. She braced herself against the worn edge of the desk and pushed as hard as she could. Her still bloody hands slipped but she caught herself and pushed against the desk again. This time, it moved with a groan and she felt like cheering. She pushed again, and the desk shifted another few inches. The room began to spin, and Y/N stopped, her hands flat on the desktop, and tried to collect herself. Sweat rolled into her eye and she swore under her breath as it stung, blurring her vision more than it already was.

“Listen, God, I don’t ask for a whole lot. Truthfully, I probably don’t deserve much…I cuss like a sailor, I drink too much, I have had way too many one night stands for it to be healthy, sometimes I sneak cigarettes when Sam and Dean aren’t paying attention, and let’s be real honest…the codependency between me and Dean is as bad if not worse than him and Sam. But I do some good…I help people, and I don’t really expect anything for it. I just…I need outta here, okay? Even if it’s meant for me to die, please don’t let me die alone in this basement. I can’t go out that way, okay? Help a girl out a little, just this once.”

She mustered all the strength she could and shoved one final time. The desk scraped across the floor, gouging tracks along the dirt as it went, before it hit the wall with a resounding thud. Y/N stood and looked at it with wide eyes, unsure how she got it to move that far that quickly, but decided not to question it. A quick glance at the distance between the desk and the window confirmed that it was still a little too high to reach, but she thought that if she used one of the crates, she could probably bust out the window and make it out. She turned to retrieve the crate she had seen earlier and a sharp twinge of pain doubled her over, and a fresh river of blood rushed down her side. Her knees buckled and she hit the floor with a bone rattling thud. For a moment she thought she might stay conscious, but everything began to fade to gray before her eyes rolled back and everything turned black. The last thing she felt was the cold dirt against her cheek as unconsciousness took over.

* * *

_Okay, so this doesn’t look great for Y/N, and she didn’t really explain what happened with her and Dean. In the end, I guess that part doesn’t matter as much, but it is why she ended up here so….maybe we should recap._

_It started with Dean not letting Y/N go with them to what they thought was the vamp nest. She had told him three separate times that he and Sam were going to go the wrong way, but every time Dean had been adamant that they were right, and that she would absolutely not be going with them. As if that hadn’t been bad enough, when they’d come home empty handed and irritable, Dean had insisted they all go to the bar. Sam had told Y/N that they had heard one of the newer vampires hung out at that bar, and they figured they could get some information. It turned out that the vampire that they were looking for was a female, and that instead of just letting Sam handle it, Dean had waltzed over and laid on the Winchester charm._

_Y/N had stormed out, and on the way back to the hotel, had had an epiphany. She knew where the nest was. And without giving Sam time to catch up with her, she’d hotwired a car and took off in the direction she believed their nest to be in. She’d been ignoring their calls and text messages the rest of the evening, and Dean had become furious. Sam had insisted they go after her, but in a moment of very un-Dean like behavior, Dean had refused. And Sam, against his better judgement, had stayed back with his brother. But as time passed and minutes turned into hours, Dean’s anger turned into worry._

_“Track her phone,” Dean had demanded._

_“What?” Sam had looked up from his computer where he was researching locations the vampires could be holed up in confusion._

_“Track her damn phone, Sammy.”_

_So Sam did. And when the coordinates for her location also matched the coordinates that Sam had found for an abandoned house that had been in the center of several murder scenes, Dean’s stomach had dropped. He hadn’t listened to her and his mistake had put her in danger._

_“I’m sorry, Dean, I don’t know how I missed this-”_

_“It doesn’t matter now. Get your ass to the car,” he had grumbled and Sam had scrambled after him._

_And this is where Y/N’s fate was in the air. Sam and Dean had broken multiple traffic laws to get to the house. Now it was just a matter of if they had arrived on time._

* * *

A groan slipped from Y/N as she began to stir. The sound of footsteps echoing to her left threw her into a panic, but she didn’t have the energy to do more than shift slightly away from the sound.

“Y/N! Where are you?” She lifted her head at the sound of Sam’s voice, excitement replacing her anxiety. They’d found her. She tried to answer, but she was so tired. She let her head drop back to the ground and waited for him to get closer. “Y/N! Are you down there-oh shit!” The footsteps stopped abruptly as Sam slid to a halt at the top of the collapsed steps. “Dean, the stairs are gone!”

“Do you see her?” Dean’s voice, though further away, resonated in Y/N’s ears. He’d come for her. She made a mental note to thank the man for his perseverance.

“No…but…Jesus, there’s a lot of blood down there, Dean.”

Y/N looked up towards the door and saw Sam and Dean standing next to each other in the open doorway.

“That’s a big drop, Sam. How are we going to get down there?”

“I don’t know. Looks like there might be a window over there. Do you think she’s here?”

“I don’t know…but if that’s her blood, she’s in trouble. We’ve gotta get down there.” Dean leaned out over the broken landing to see if he could make the jump down without hurting himself. The remains of the staircase made it too dangerous for him to try and he cursed under his breath. “We’re going to have go outside and break that window to get in.”

Y/N felt the panic begin to spread through her again at the thought of Dean leaving her, even for a moment. “Dean!” She attempted to shout, but it came out a hoarse croak. “Dean!”

“Dude, did you hear that?” Dean squinted into the darkness.

“No…what?”

“Shhh! Listen…”

“Dean! Sam!” It was quiet, but Dean recognized the voice.

“She’s down there! Y/N, we’re coming! We have to go in through the window, okay? I’ll be right there, hold on!”

Y/N felt a tear roll down her cheek as Sam and Dean’s footsteps slowly faded as they ran to go around to the basement window. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was relieved they were there, because she’d lost sight of Dean, or if it was from the pain that had taken over every other sense. She was so tired.

She rolled her head to the side and saw two large shadows cross in front of it and smiled. Dean had found her. Everything else seemed so silly now.

“Y/N, we’re coming, sweetheart, hang in there! We just have to bust in this window.”

“Okay…” she whispered, and let her eyes slip shut slowly. She heard a dull thud and Dean’s muffled son of a bitch, and couldn’t help but chuckle. If she could just hang on a few more minutes, she’d be fine. Dean was going to save her. She heard another thud and looked back up at the window.

“Sam, why is it not breaking?!”

“I don’t know! Maybe they used safety glass instead of regular glass.”

“Why the fuck would someone do that in a normal, run of the mill house?”

“I don’t freaking know!”

Y/N frowned as the window began to get fuzzy, and she noticed how cold she was. Dean should have been inside by now. Her eyelids slipped shut, and the last thing she heard was the delicate tinkling sound of glass as it shattered, pieces of it raining down on the desk below. 

* * *

_Well, that’s it._

_That’s the end._

_What’s that?_

_Oh, you want to know what happened? Now see, I told you when this started that I was sticking with Y/N, and her part of the story is done._

_Come on, don’t be upset with me. **No doubt - endings are hard. But then again… nothing ever really ends, does it?**_

_Listen, the point of this story was not about how it ended, not really. It was more about how life with the Winchesters seemed to welcome this…you could say…”destructive chaos”. Especially when you’re an important part of their lives. The more important you are, the closer to the storm…or whatever. But it’s not their fault._

_Wait, no, don’t you go pointing fingers at me. I didn’t have a choice. With great power comes great responsibility._

_…Is that from Spider-Man? Doesn’t really matter since I’m the reason Spider-Man exists anyway, so…there’s that._

_Anyway…that’s it. I guess you’ll have to stick around and see if Dean ever decides to tell his side of it._

 

_….You’re still here. I don’t have anything else. That’s it, that’s the story. So unless you would like a rousing rendition of Hallelujah, I just learned it on guitar, then there’s nothing else. Go. Go on. Go do whatever it is humans do, okay? Just don’t murder anyone._


End file.
